IHave a Lovesick Teacher
iHave a Lovesick Teacher is the 25th episode and the season finale of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. Plot After Lauren Ackerman, a history teacher at Ridgeway, gets dumped by her boyfriend, she begins to treat her students very harshly. When she calls Spencer in for a guardian-teacher conference (because Carly criticized her cruel treatment), Spencer turns on the charm, and they start dating. After that, Ms. Ackerman becomes an extremely fun and easy going teacher: she makes caramel apples for the entire class and invites them to go ice-skating with her and Spencer. After only one week of dating, Spencer realizes she is a total control freak who wants to know where he is 24/7, so he breaks up with her. After the breakup, Ms. Ackerman starts treating the students even worse, especially Carly, Sam and Freddie. This inspires Carly to come up with a plan to get rid of her for good. They invite her to appear on the next iCarly to talk about her relationship with Spencer and trick her into admitting that she gave him a PearPod with 500 illegally downloaded songs as a present. The next day, after being tipped off by the iCarly gang to watch the show, the FBI comes to the school and arrests Ms. Ackerman during class for illegally downloading music. The kids consider telling Principal Franklin that their teacher was arrested but decide to go ice skating just as Ms. Ackerman had promised. Trivia *In this episode, Spencer is working out. In the next several episodes, he doesn't work out any more until iKiss and iSpeed Date. *It is noticable that in this episode, and iWin a Date , Freddie's voice is starting to change. *This is the only episode Ms. Ackerman appears in. She has never been shown to appear teaching again. *Ashley Argota of fellow Nick sitcom, True Jackson, VP, has a minor guest starring role. *At the end, Carly wears the same shirt she did at the end of iChristmas. *This is the first episode in which a teacher is arrested. *Despite being a major plot device, merely downloading copyrighted music for free is not actually a crime. Rather, it is a civil liability to being sued by the music's copyright holder, if one exists and the music was not oficially offered for free anyway. It would neither involved the FBI nor result in arrest unless Ms. Ackerman was caught selling the music files for money to other people. *Shown as part of an "iCarly Double-Date Night," following the episode "iWin a Date." *Ms. Ackerman was played by Jessica Makinson, who also appeared iStage An Intervention as the wife of the man who hired Spencer to make a labradoodle sculpture. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Carly : You have a bathtub study tray?! '' '''Freddie': Yeah. Carly ''': Oh, my God! '''Freddie: Sam Why do you have a bowling ball? Carly: Don't ask why. Just pretend you don't see it; and that way, we won't be a part of the tragedy that's about to happen. Carly: But, how are we supposed to write an essay on something you havent taught us about yet? Ms. Ackerman: I don't need your sass, Carly Shay! Carly (puzzled): Sass?? Sam: Look, it's not fair to make us write ten pages.. Ms. Ackerman: Let's make it fifteen pages! Yeah, that's right! (She has a headache) Aw. I'm gonna go set some aspirin,start reading chapter ... whatever! (Ackerman exits the classroom) Carly: I'm not sassy! Freddie: Her boyfriend must have dumped her hard. Sam: No kiddin'. Lady's losing it! Carly: Sometimes I'm bold, but I'm never sassy! Carly: You gave me an F on a quiz I never took?! Ms. Ackerman: That's right! F F F F-ity F F! Sam: angrily Okay, that's jank! Ms. Ackerman: Life is jank! Because sometimes, certain little girls' brothers dump you for no good reason! Ms. Ackerman: And if the vote says that we shouldn't be together, Spencer then I hate you! Carly, Sam, and Freddie ...and the internet! Ms. Ackerman: You set me up! Freddie: That's a lie! Carly: No, we set her up. Freddie: Oh yeah. Freddie: We should probably tell Principal Franklin that our teacher's been arrested. Carly: Or, we can go ice skating! All Classmates: Yeah! 125 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season Finale